


The Terrace | Teamiplier Oneshots

by Colieolieo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Amy loves aliens, Buncha Garbo, Forests, Gen, Its an actual town, Kathryn is done with everyone, Medium violence, Minor Violence, More actual tags when I write more, NO NON "CANON" SHIPS, New York, No writing schedule cause I'm lazy, One Shot, Peebles-Ohio, Please send in prompts, Possible Egos?, Yell at me if you want me to write more, idk yet, im bad at coming up with my own lol, just dont like writing them, k thanks, nothing against them, platonic, shooty shooty bang bang, tags? i dont know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colieolieo/pseuds/Colieolieo
Summary: He was falling, the lights of New York city were engulfing him. He looked up to see a person, walking away into the shadows. Then the pain kicked in. His gunshot wound felt cold, but warm at the same time. He could see himself falling, the lights of the city were blinding at this point. Then, darkness.Sometimes I write short stories that aren't long enough to be their own book, so I'm going to dump them all here!Most of these will be purely platonic stories, the only ships you might see will probably be 'canon'.(Also uploaded on Wattpad)





	1. The Terrace

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood and gore
> 
> In which Ethan and Kathryn are detectives stationed in New York, and are invited to a dinner party. But things don't go as planned.
> 
> Detective!Ethan & Detective!Kathryn AU

He was falling, the lights of New York city were engulfing him. He looked up to see a person, walking away into the shadows. Then the pain kicked in. His gunshot wound felt cold, but warm at the same time. He could see himself falling, the lights of the city were blinding at this point. Then, darkness.

Ethan awoke with a jolt. "Thank god it was just a dream," He murmured to himself.

Quickly brushing the event off he looked out the window. He saw the sun streaming through, presenting a rather cloudless day for New York. From his apartment, which he shared with his partner in crime, Kathryn, he could see pigeons flying through the air. Deciding to get a move on, he got up and slipped on some more presentable clothes. He walked into the kitchen to see Kathryn reading the newspaper.

"Wow, Who even reads the newspaper anymore? It's the 21st century Kat," Ethan quipped.

"I'll tell you who, me and old people," Kathryn deadpanned.

Kathryn had a wonderful sense of humor. But only when she wasn't tired, which was almost never. (This earned her the nickname 'Insomniac Kat' or 'Very Tired Kat' seeing as she stayed up until 3 am on work nights. Ethan genuinely wondered how she was still alive.) Catch her any other time, and she'll be sarcastic as can be. It really shows what she wants you to do, which is not talk to her until she's properly caffeinated.

"Mark Fischbach invited us to a "Dinner Party" tonight-" Kathryn tried to finish her sentence before Ethan cut her off.

"Mark Fischbach? From college? Man, I haven't seen him in years," Ethan said, completely oblivious to interrupting Kathryn.

"Yes, from college, now as I was saying, do you want to go or not? It's a formal event, but it's also like a reunion thing." Kathryn explained.

"Ehhhhhh, let's not, It's our day off and I just want to stay inside todayyy," Ethan said, exaggerating the 'y' in today.

" Too bad, we haven't seen the dude in like five years, It would only be a kind gesture to go," Kathryn, being the voice of reason, said, "Also, who knows, someone might lose a bet and end up dead out of their money, It would be safer for us to be there."

"Fine, when does it start anyway?" Ethan questioned.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kathryn and Ethan walked up to the apartment building at 6 pm sharp. They both had guns stowed away under their clothing, y'know, for safety. They were certified carriers, and with danger always present, it was better safe than sorry. Ethan's was under his blazer, and Kathryn's was securely strapped to her leg and hidden under her dress. They walked up to the door, and panels of buttons, each corresponding to a resident.

"Mark lives in the penthouse?" Ethan questioned as Kathryn buzzed the top floor.

"Mhm, after college he used his degrees in programming, engineering, and business to create one of the most successful wireless carrier companies," Kathryn explained.

"Huh, I never knew, I just assumed he went off working in an office or something," Ethan concluded, "Good for him though, glad he's in a good spot, financially."

Right after Ethan finished, the buzzer for the floor turned on.

"Hello, what do you need?" The voice of the speaker said.

"Yes, hello, um we're here for Mark Fischbach's dinner party." Kathryn explained, out of the two she was always better at speaking, " I'm Detective Kathryn Knutsen, and I'm here with my partner, Detective Ethan Nestor."

"Ah yes! We've been expecting you, I'll send the elevator down right away." The voice said, "Also, the door in front of you will become unlocked, so step inside, walk down the hallway to your right, That's where the elevators are located." And the speaker shut off with a click.

"Thank you!" Ethan said.

"Ethan, the microphone is off now, they can't hear you," Kathryn responded.

"Oh" Ethan replied, feeling slightly imbecilic.

Kathryn walked through the door, holding it open for Ethan. They walked down the hall as instructed and hopped in an elevator. The floor was already selected, so the doors closed, and they made their way up to the penthouse.

"Ah yes, you must be Kathryn and Ethan," The butler and presumed voice behind the speaker said, "I'm Tyler Scheid, and if you need anything I'm at your service. Now, the festivities are over in the living area, follow me."

Tyler lead them to the living area, where people were conversing with each other. Some were holding glasses of champagne, and morale seemed high. The night seemed to be going well. They made eye contact with Mark and he walked over with a smile on his face.

"Ethan, Kathryn! Long time no see!" Mark greeted.

"Mark! How have you been? What have you been doing nowadays?" Kathryn asked, already regretting the conversation.

"I've been good, I recently got engaged to Amy over there," Mark points to a girl with long-ish brown hair and was wearing a bright red dress, "She's quite literally my pride and joy."

"Aww, that's cute," Ethan cooed.

"Thank you, detective, now feel free explore a bit or converse with the other guests while more arrive," Mark said, and went off to greet the next batch of guests.

"I'm going to talk with the guests and make sure nothing gets out of hand, feel free to walk around the house, get a feel for the place," Kathryn said.

"Sounds good, I'll tell you if anything seems off," Ethan replied and walked off to the joining rooms.

As Ethan wandered he saw a pattern, one room with collectives and pictures, and then the next would be empty, and actually usable. This man had so many knickknacks. It was quite peculiar. He found his way to the terrace and looked out on the setting sun. Just as he awoke, the pigeons were flying around, almost frantically, trying to get back to their nest before the sunset.

A golden retriever wandered up to him and immediately began scritching the good doggo. The nice visit was cut short, however, when in a high pitched voice and frantic like the pigeons, he heard from a nearby room.

"THERE'S BEEN A MURDER!" A panicked voice yelped.

Ethan ran to the scene. Dodging people left and right, he made his way to the body. Whipping out his handgun, he tried to take control of the situation.

Ethan shouted over all of the screams, which was very hard, seeing as he was usually pretty quiet. "EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND, KATHRYN, SECURE THE PERIMETER, MAKE SURE NO ONE COMES IN OR GOES OUT."

"ON IT!" Kathryn shouted back.

It was chaotic, to say the least. Ethan ushered everyone into the living room. People were crying and most were still in shock. As Ethan made sure Kathryn had everything under control, he made his way back to the scene.

Getting another look at the body, he realized it was Mark. He was a prime target, owner of a large company, rich, there were many motives why someone would kill him. As he inspected further he saw many wounds on his body. They were small, and in very specific places, so the perpetrator or perpetrators must know what they were doing. He also assumed something like a nail, or a corkscrew was used as the murder weapon. No gunshots were heard after all. He really should get Kathryn in here, she worked mostly in forensics after all.

He walked back into the living area to realize that all of the guests were gone. Muffled screams were heard from all over the house. Someone must've taken all of the guests hostage, including Kathryn. It was up to Ethan to save the party now.

Ethan ran towards one of the screams. He arrived at a closet, dreading to open it. He mustered up all of his courage, and slowly opened the closet. He saw what he expected. A woman was slumped over on the wall, a bullet wound through her head. Ethan tried not to stare. He assumed the murder must have gotten a hold of a gun, somehow.

He continued to run around the penthouse, trying to find one survivor. He would hear a scream, dead. Open a closet, dead. Everyone was dead. He assumed Kathryn was like the rest; dead.

One last scream is what he heard from the terrace. He was close to it. In one last effort to save someone, he desperately ran to the terrace. But when he arrived, there was no one. In each crevice of the house, someone was dead. So why wasn't there anyone on the terrace?

His thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of heels. He whipped around, but before he could process what was happening, it was too late.

 

A gunshot.

 

Followed by ringing. 

 

Then amidst the chaos which was his brain, he heard a familiar voice.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He was falling, falling from the terrace where he would reside. The lights of New York city were engulfing him. He looked up to see a person, walking away into the shadows. Not just any person, Kathryn.

His friend, his partner, his roommate, the person he would trust his life with. He felt so betrayed. Then the pain kicked in. His gunshot wound felt cold, but warm at the same time. The lights of the city were blinding at this point. Then, darkness.

The terrace, is where he would forever reside.


	2. Aliens: Real or Fake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn gets dragged along by Amy's shenanigans. Needless to say, they go on quite the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer!Amy and Artist!Kathryn AU where they both live in the small town of Peebles, OH. (I don't actually know what Peebles, OH is like so I'm just making this up).

Amy and Kathryn have been best friends since 6th grade, coming up on nine years. They kind of had to be, because no one else would step near them. Amy is an extroverted alien enthusiast, and will absolutely tell you about any theory that she'd been working on. It was great for her writing exercises. She also bought random things off of Amazon at 5 am after pulling two all-nighters and living purely off coffee. Kathryn could be classified as a polar opposite, but she really wasn't. she is an introverted artist, who is the responsible one of the group. she's pretty fed up with Amy's ridiculous theories by now. But she deals with it. Aliens aren't real, right?

Amy had convinced Kathryn to go on a camping trip, knowing that she loved the outdoors. But in reality, she just wanted to watch for aliens.

"Amy, can you tell me why we're really here? You never liked long periods without much social interaction," Kathryn interrogated.

"Oh, you know, bonding trip," Amy said, trying to not sound like she was lying, failing in the process, " Just wanted a break from the city, And to get my creativity flowing, y'know?"

"We both know you didn't drag me here for a 'bonding trip', you probably just want to look for UFOs or something," Kathryn said, completely ratting her out, "I don't mind, but if I'm painting, don't bother me, please."

"Awww Kathryn, you know me too well! But I'm afraid that you're wrong, We're not here to look for aliens," Amy paused for effect, "We're here to  _meet_  aliens!"

"Alright I'm going to have to stop you there, we are  _not_ trying to summon aliens, you know how I feel about being in new situations," Kathryn said, being the voice of reason, "I thought you  _didn't_  want to get captured by the government?"

"Yeah yeah, you gotta take risks though! Live a little!" Amy said clearly not seeing the risks of the government.

"Alright, I'm done with this conversation, Just, can you go collect firewood? I'll set up the tent," Kathryn said, clearly annoyed with Amy's antics.

"Alrightio Spaghettio!" Amy replied, venturing off into the forest.

Kathryn set up their tent, which was to accommodate both of them. Not long later, Amy returned from the forest with the firewood. She was covered in pine needles and had stickers covering her ankles. Kathryn was not surprised and started to pull the various spikey items off of her skin. Afterward, they made the fire, and with great struggle, lit the fire. Kathryn, being the responsible one, set a pot of water to boil over the fire.

"What're eating?" Amy asked.

"Kraft Mac 'N Cheese, it's nutritious," Kathryn answered.

"How is macaroni and cheese nutritious? It's like the least nutritious thing I can think of," Amy rebutted.

"Well then you're not thinking of many things," Kathryn replied, regretting the conversation, as she did with most.

Kathryn continued making their dinner and served it thusly. Afterward, she went into their tent to try and sleep, hoping Amy wouldn't be mauled by a bear.

However, Amy had other plans. She gathered more firewood, this time being careful to not get beat up by the forest, and created a large fire. She placed rocks around the fire in a crop circle-type pattern.

She began to yell at the top of her lungs "Aliens! Will you bestow upon me the pleasure of learning about your culture?!"

Kathryn walked out of the tent rubbing her eyes and stumbling a little "Amy, what the hell are you doing?" she checked her watch, "It's  _2 am_! Animals are sleeping!" she was clearly angry.

"I'm trying to summon aliens!" Amy replied like it was completely obvious.

"First of all, no, second of all, no, and third of all aliens aren't real-" Kathryn was cut off by Amy tackling her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

"Kathryn, look!" Amy exclaimed pointing to the sky.

Flying above them was a saucer-shaped ship.. thing, and what Kathryn could only presume was a UFO. Amy was freaking out because her theories were real, and Kathryn was freaking out because she would have to look, and maybe talk, to beings she hasn't met previously. The last think Kathryn saw was a beam of light being sent from the presumed ship. Then she blacked out.

"Kathryn, Kathryn! Wake up silly!" Amy's voice echoed through Kathryn's head as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"W-where  _are_  we?" Kathryn asked as her vision cleared.

"We're in a UFO! Can't you believe it? It's amazing!" Amy explained, clearly excited, "But they'll probably kill us and do testing on us,  _yes I've seen movies_ , so we might want to escape, We're still within our solar system and aren't far from Earth, so we might want to hurry up.

Kathryn was very confused, to say the least. she finally got a good look around the room while Amy was muttering to herself movie plots and ways to escape. The room seemed to be made of pink concrete, and Amy walked over to the wall.

"Here! If we get this bit of wall off, we can access a control panel, and rewire the ship! Amy exclaimed.

"Amy, how did you get that idea? It clearly won't work," Kathryn deadpanned.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see," Amy replied.

Amy proceeded to walk to the bit of specified wall, and with little effort, she pulled the chunk of the wall off. Behind the wall was, in fact, a control panel.

"Amy, how?" Kathryn said in complete bewilderment, "I am very confused, this feels like some movie or something, a very poorly produced movie."

"I assure you, this is no movie!" Amy replied, "And with my experience and knowledge of computers and machines, I'm 99.9% that I can get us off of this ship! Not before we explore the ship and steal some stuff of course."

"And how much knowledge of computers would that be?" Kathryn questioned.

"None, now, let's get a move on," Amy replied, as she pressed a button on the control panel, which opened the door to the cell, and walked out.

"Wait up!" Kathryn said as she ran after Amy because she was afraid of her getting herself killed, even though she would probably be the one getting killed if it came to it.

As they walked through the ship, Amy pulled out her Polaroid camera and started taking pictures. She also picked up any random item that she could find and stuffed it into her backpack. Eventually, they stumbled upon the main control center, which was full of (English speaking) aliens. After standing there for a good five seconds, some of the aliens turned to look at them.

"Ah, yes, It appears as if you have left your room, earthlings," An Alien said, "We hope we didn't startle you with our form of transportation onto the ship!"

"Yes, yes, And while you're here do you have any wishes for us to fulfill?" Another Alien added on.

Amy's eyes practically lit up, as she asked, "How does your ship work? Where are you from? How'd you stumble across Earth? Can I visit here again? Can I visit your planet? How many galaxies have you visited-"

"Can we go home?" Kathryn asked cutting Amy off.

"Yes, short earthling, we can send you back to where we found you," The First Alien replied, "And excited earthling, we will come visit you again one day and answer all of your questions, However, your companion looks ready to leave, so we must bid you adieu."

"Goodbye Aliens! I look forward to seeing you again!" Amy said as they faded away into a ball of sparkles.

They re-appeared at their campsite, which was surrounded by about 15 FBI cars.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" An FBI agent shouted.

Kathryn immediately complied, however, Amy, while still holding her findings from the ship yelled, "You'll never take me alive!" And proceeded to try and run away.

She was immediately tasered, handcuffed, and loaded onto a van. Kathryn was soon also handcuffed and loaded onto a van. Would they ever be seen again?

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that one took a while. I hope you enjoyed this! It might be a little less polished, but I just wanted to get something out. If you have any requests for stories just lay 'em on me! I am also very open to critiques, so don't be afraid to be harsh! Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -Colie
> 
> Word Count: 1505
> 
> P.S. I may or may not write a continuation to this one so let me know if you want to see that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! It was inspired by WKM, hence the murder mystery. If you have any tips or suggestions for future stories, please suggest them! I would love to know if you enjoyed the story! (If anyone even reads these, which I doubt). Anyways, have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -Colie
> 
> Word count: 1723


End file.
